


Can we catch a break? No ok

by Alexicuss



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pennywise is Defeated in the First Battle (IT), Post-Stranger Things 3, it chapter two doesn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicuss/pseuds/Alexicuss
Summary: what if IT dies the first time and the losers moved to Hawkins Indiana.but nothing can ever just work out can it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Rage 

Pain

Screaming

Silence 

  
That's all Bill could remember after leaving the neibolt house.Bill was going to talk to IT but before he could, he felt so much rage that he ripped the bat from Richies hands and beat Its skull in.

IT feared him, IT felt fear.

The Deadlights started feeding on themselves, much like a snake eating its own tail. The power from the Deadlights became too much and it explodes going to the first living things it could find, the seven thirteen year olds. 

The changes were small at first, Eddie leading the way through a mall that they had never been to. Stan took a picture of a bird and that bird showed up in his room later before just disappearing , Bev’s hands warming up when she got angry. Ben being able to see the answer to almost any problem and remember everything, Bill seemed to teleport sometimes just showing up. Water followed Mikes command, and Richie's accents and impersonations got more accurate and life like. 

None of them really noticed at first but everyone else did, they knew that they should just let these seven kids do whatever they want. Everything was great until the move. Everyone was getting evacuated out of Darry to Hawkins Indiana. The fact that a small town in Main has six times the national average in missing persons cases and had a teenage child murderer finally got someone's attention.

Bill was sitting in the living room on the floor drawing with his dad watching the news when the announcement came across the screen.

“...Light of recent events all Derry Main citizens will be relocated to Hawkins Indiana free of charge”, Bill looked up when he heard Derry Main and now just stared in shock.as soon as the broadcast was over Bill rushed to the phone and called the other Losers.

They decided to meet at the club house and talk about the move.

“It’s bullshit” eddie said sitting on the hammock.

Richie was pacing “my mom said I have cousins that live in Hawkins”

Bev was the only one to say what they were all thinking “what about It”

“It is dead” ben said with full certainty “but the thing that made IT is in us now but it's not bad anymore it's feeding off the good energy we create”

“So we’re bringing this to a new town what if it gets out” Bev replied.

“It wont its bound to us somehow”

A little while later they had to leave but they all knew that they had to find out what powers they all had.

Over the course of the next few weeks the losers met daily as they usually did but now they explored what they could do with their abilities. 

They found that Bev had something akin to fire powers but when she got angry she lost control a bit. Billy could teleport which was funny to figure out when he fell from a tree branch he hadn’t climbed onto. Ben memorized things almost instantly. Eddie could find his way out of anywhere even if he hadn’t been there before. Stan could take a painting or drawing of an inanimate and bring it to life for a while. Mike could control water to do what he wanted. Richie could imitate anyone or anything and he could throw his voice or even multiplay it. 

It was the day before the move all of the families managed to get in on the same day. They met at the club house for the last time.

“I’m gonna miss this place”, Ben said as they grabbed the last few things from it before closing it up.

“Yeah me too”, Bev said putting an arm around his shoulder as Richie and Mike closed the hatch.

“I th-think we all will” Bill stuttered as they started walking away ready for what's coming.

With that the losers left the hideout for the last time ready for what Hawkins Indiana might bring.


	2. Meeting the party

When the losers arrived in Hawkins Indiana they all ended up spread a few streets apart making it easier to get to each other. After helping their families take their things into the house they all met up on their bikes.

"Hey guys", Bill called as Stan and Mike rolled to a stop.

Ben and Bev road up at the same time as Richie and Eddie all coming to a stop in the road.

"So we're going to meet your cousin Rich?", Ben asked Richie who had stopped last.

"Yeah I've only met them once though so I don't know them at all", he said shrugging. With that they all set off, following Eddie who knew where he was going somehow. After a few minutes they pulled up to a house with the address Richie's mom had written down for them.

"So I guess this is it then",Eddie said though they all already knew it was the right place, they walked up to the front door before looking at Richie.

"Why is it always me?" he grumbled to himself before going to knock. Before his hand could touch the door it opened. There stood a girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"El who is it?" a voice spoke from somewhere in the house, when the girl (El?) didn't answer a boy that looked just like Richie without the glasses walked out from behind a corner. Both boys stared at each other before a woman's voice called from somewhere.

"It's probably your cousin Mike", everyone stood for a second longer before the girl in front of them grabbed Richie by the arm and pulled him inside, she quickly rushed the losers inside the house.

"Mike who is it?" another boy with curly hair and a baseball hat came out from behind a corner. 

"Oh shit you too look the exact same"

"Downstairs now," El said, grabbing Mike (wheeler) by the arm. "Follow" she said behind her shoulder the losers looked at each other before following the three down the stairs.

"Is It the cousin, oh wow you do look the same", a girl with red hair said from a couch.

"Yeah so I've heard", Richie said trying to make sence of the weird reaction.

"Well I'm Max, that's Lucus,Dustin,Will and El and you know Mike", she said pointing to each kid in turn.

"Hi I'm Bev, that's Ben,Bill,Eddie,Stan Richie and Mike", she introduced them simply.

"Oh no two Mikes that's gonna get confusing", Lucus laughed.

After that they all sat down and talked about whatever came up, it became clear to the party that the losers were all very close. The losers had the same realization and both groups fit together right away.

A little while later Nancy (Mike W. older sister they found out) came down with Jonathon (her boyfriend and wills older brother) came down, soon after they all headed home promising to meet the next day.

A few weeks go by as the party and the losers get closer El was still a little weird around them but the party said that was normal for her. Eventually the losers met Steve and Robin as well as Joice and Hopper, things were going well until one day.

AT THE BRYERS

They all sat in the bryers living room except Nancy and Jonathon in his room, with Joice and Hopper in the kitchen. After a while El cleared her throat loudly, gaining the attention of the room.

"El, what's wrong?", Mike asked the strange girl, everyone in the room looked at the girl.

"Do you know the upside down?", She asked instead of answering. All of the kids besides the losers looked at her shocked before they all started speaking at once.

"HEY', Mike yelled, getting everyone's attention,"El what the hell you know we aren't supposed to talk about that, what is up with you", El didn't answer she just stared at the losers.

"umm the what?", Bev asked.

"Upside down, do you know it?", she kept the same stare, the other kids in the room looked nervous at the losers.

"No I don't think so", Mike H. said confused, the others all nodded with him.

"Lies", is all El said.

"What we aren't lying. What's going on", Eddie said then. At this point everyone else in the house was in the living room.

"You know the upside down why are you lying", she said angrily.

"Hey what's going on out here", Hopper said but was ignored.

"Ok we d-don't know w-what your talking a-a-about", Bill tried to reason, the losers where all getting uncomfortable at this point giving worried looks to each other.

"El, what is this about?", Mike W. asked again.

"They know the Upside down I know they do"

"How the hell would you know we know it if we don't know we know it?" Richie asked her simply.

  
  


"I saw you", the party all got tense in that sentence.

"Saw us, what the hell does that mean?" Richie said.

"I saw you fight the clown, I dreamed it", While the party looked confused the Losers all tensed up, all getting dark looks on their faces.

"What do you mean saw us fight It", Richie asked slowly, all of the losers seemed to shift closer to each other, protectively.

"The scary clown in the sewers, I saw when you fought it, he's from the upside down", El explained. The party looked at the Losers for a response.

"I g-guess we should e-e-explain", Bill said and the others slowly nodded. "You m-might want to sit d-down this m-might take a while"

The losers explained what happened with IT leaving out the part about having powers and the party explained the upside down both groups adding things the others forgot and asking questions by the end Nancy left saying something about making a call.

"So what you're telling me is that we're all fucked up in the head", Richie said ignoring the scolding from Joice.

"Basically", Mike said back.

"Well that's great" they all went quiet for a couple minutes processing what they had heard when they heard a knock at the door, the losers all jumped at the sound getting looks of sympathy from the party as Joice went to open the door. There stood Steve and Robin, Joice smiled and let them in where Nancy and Jonathon explained the story again.


End file.
